


Creeper? Oh Man...

by DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM/pseuds/DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM
Summary: Based off of skysmadness's comicIn a hardcore world, Dream gets hurt by a creeper, and George gets a bit too worriedone-shot
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	Creeper? Oh Man...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time publishing any fanfictions, so tell me how this works please  
> If cc's want this to be taken down i'll gladly do it  
> tbh this is just writing practice

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" George said.  
Why did Dream have to continually throw himself into danger for him? George could've handled that creeper fine, even if it had snuck up behind him. 

Okay, maybe not fine, but better than Dream had. The mob had knocked Dream to the ground, and he had the scars to prove it. 

Which is why, after they had set up "camp" (which was just a hole dug into the ground with a few torches placed down), George was sitting down, and brewing potions for Dream.  
"You're lucky I found that brewing stand, otherwise we wouldn't have anything for your injuries," George said.  
"Big deal, " Dream replied. "I can find any old brewing stand in 5 seconds flat. All you need is to find a village." George rolled his eyes at him. "Hell, I could go to the nether with just a bucket of water and a lava pool. You know I could." Dream was always one to boast about his achievements. Big deal, thought George. A REAL accomplishment would be not almost dying in the first 10 minutes of a new world, which he couldn't seem to do today. Most of the time, he could respawn, but this was Hardcore Mode. One wrong move and that would be it. "Besides, I'M the one who saved you from that creeper. It's YOUR fault that we need these potions to begin with." Dream went on. George gave him a death glare. "Wow, I'm sorry for telling the truth" Dream said sarcastically. 

When the potions were drank, Dream stood up. "I still feel like you're being ungrateful," he said with a flare. George rose as Dream continued. "I mean, not even a thank you for-"

"Dream," George said. They both looked at each other. 

Grabbing the injured boys hands, George leaned in and kissed him.  
When he pulled away, he started talking.  
"Listen, I know that you think you can handle every mob, every obstacle that comes our way. but, lately, you've been having some close calls. I really don't want you to get hurt, because then I'd have to brave THIS" he gestured around the hole "alone." He paused. "..More importantly, I CARE about you. And I don't want you going out-of-commision because of MY carelessness." He paused again, to think of a good conclusion to his... rant? Confession? Even he didn't seem to know. "What I'm trying to say is, please be careful."

Dream was rightfully speechless after George finished. When he finally responded, he stammered.  
"Uh, yeah I'll, uh, keep that in mind."  
'What. The. Hell. Was. That.' Dream thought, both about Georges speech, and his reaction.  
George smiled wide. "Thank you, Dream," he said, as he hugged the injured boy. Then, he went over to his bed, and got in. Dream followed suite, getting into his own bed. 

George fell asleep soon after, and slept fine. Dream, on the other hand, was kept up for many reasons. While Georges words (and actions) were a MAIN reason, there was also thoughts of food, shelter (because, let's face it, they couldn't live in a hole forever), and how they were going to beat the ender dragon this time. He was very alert in case he heard any footsteps of mobs overhead, in case another creeper blew up, or skeleton shot at them, or anything tried to hurt George. They'd have to go through Dream to get anywhere near him. 

Just because George had kissed him, didn't mean Dream had to listen to his instructions. 

the end


End file.
